Naruto: Champion of the Underworld
by Ezilo
Summary: Naruto leaves his homeworld in order to be with his parents and master his powers. Along the way he will help his new demigod friends recover a powerful lightning bolt and his fathers helm in order to stop an all out war of the gods. God-Like Naruto NarutoXHarem
1. The Champion's Arrival

"Human or God Talking"

'Human_ or God Thinking'_

**"Demon, Titan, Or Angry God talking or Jutsu"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

A young boy was running as fast as his 6 year old legs could take him trying to avoid the mob chasing after him. His spikey blonde hair covering his eyes as he ran with his white shirt with a red spiral sticking to his skin because of his sweat, the same goes for his blue shorts and sandals bloody because of all the running he was doing. The most noticeable features on the young blonds face were the dark whisker marks on his face.

As Naruto was trying to get away from the mob he took a wrong turn and ended up in at a dead end. As he was about to turn and run a way he was surrounded by the mob of angry villagers. "Well look at that the demon brat came straight to us, now we can finally kill it and get revenge for our loved ones and the Fourth!" the leader of the mob said and the rest yelled in agreement. They pushed Naruto to the ground and the shinobi of the mob stabbed kunai through his hands and feet to pin him to the ground. Then they punched and kicked him till he was bruised and bloody and anyone with a weapon either hit him with it or stabbed him and this went on for hours with no one interfering and when they were finally satisfied one of the shinobi of the mob set Naruto on fire with a fire style jutsu.

When the mob was entirely gone the seal on Naruto that held the Kyuubi glowed yellow and when it stopped, standing right next to Naruto was the one who sealed the beast inside of him, the Fourth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze. The two look identical except for the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

"I'm sorry my son, I should have never sealed the Kyuubi into you, after seeing how this village has treated you, I should have just let it destroy this village and move on." After saying that he picked Naruto up and walked to a portal that materialized out of shadows. As he was about to walk through the portal, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived with a squad of Anbu. "Put Naruto down now and surrender." Sarutobi said while leaking out killer intent. Minato turned around and said, "Can't do that old man. I'm taking my son to a place where he will be accepted and not try to be killed by those villagers on a day to day basis." As soon as he finished saying that Sarutobi was surprised to see who he saw. "M-minato. H-how is this possible you died 6 years ago." Sarutobi said shocked by seeing his thought to be deceased successor standing right in front of him. "While sealing the Kyuubi into my son I also sealed a bit of my soul into it to and I saw every beating and mob attack that happened to my son since he was born."

Sarutobi paled after hearing that and hung his head in shame before saying, "I did the best I cloud to take care of you son and while also trying to keep the council from turning him into a weapon or just out right killing him. I just want you to know that." He then looked at Minato hoping to be forgiven. "I know old friend, I know. That is why I do not blame you for what has happened to my son. I blame the village, it has become corrupt since my death in this world." After hearing that Sarutobi gained a sad smile and then asked, "So what are you going to know?" Minato grinned and said, "First I'm going to gather up all the tailed beasts." After he said that Minato raised his hand to the sky and said, "**COME!**" Suddenly eight balls of energy gathered around Minato's hand, "And second I'm taking my son and the tailed beasts with me back to my world." Minato then walked straight up to the portal but before he entered it he said, "Oh and since we're not coming back you can tell everyone the truth about Naruto and what happened here tonight." And with that said he walked through the portal with Naruto still in his arms, never to be seen again in this world.

"Well I might as well tell everyone what happened tomorrow since it is already late." Hiruzen said before returning to his home dreadfully waiting for what was going to happen tomorrow and all the paperwork he was going to have to do.

XXX

The portal opened up inside of a throne room in the underworld. Minato then exited the portal except he looked different know. He was still holding Naruto but, he was dressed in black silk robes wearing a golden crown. His skin was albino white and he had jet black hair that was at shoulder length. "Don't worry son you will never have to deal with that village ever again. I might as make some preparations for where you are going to live when you wake up." Hades said to himself. He was about to summon a fury in order to make the preparations when he sensed an energy signal heading towards him and he instantly paled to an even lighter shade of white if that's even possible. Just then the gates to Hades palace opened up and the person who entered was a woman wearing a tan blouse underneath a green dress and lavender ninja sandals, she had a heart shaped face, amethyst eyes and deep crimson red hair going down to her butt. As she entered she had an angry expression on her face and as soon as she saw Hades she yelled, "MINATO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR 2 HOURS SO YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN EVEN ZUES WILL FEEL SORRY FOR YOU." After she finished yelling we see that Hades had switched back to his fourth hokage form and was cowering in fear of his wife's wrath. "Well you see Kushina I uh-." Was all he was able to before Naruto started fidgeting in his arms signaling that he was waking up. "Who's that?" Kushina asked finally noticing Naruto in Minato's arms.

"He's our son." Minato said simply. After he said that Kushina ran straight to Minato plucked Naruto from his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug while crying tears of joy and unknowingly waking Naruto up with the hug. "Where am I, who are you people?" Naruto said curiously. Kushina let him out of the hug in order to look him in the eyes and said, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki and I'm your mother." After she said that Naruto's ocean blue eyes widened in surprise and started crying right before he started to give her a hug which she returned. After hugging for around 10 minutes Naruto turned and saw the fourth hokage and his eyes widened again before asking, "W-what's the fourth hokage doing here." Minato then smiled and crossed his arms before saying, "Well Naruto allow me to tell you that my name is Minato Namikaze or Hades in this world and I am your father." Is what he said before he closed his eyes and smiled but, it didn't last long before he doubled over in pain and as soon as he opens his eyes he sees that his son ran at him and head-butted him in the gut before saying, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED MY LIFE TO BE A LIVING HELL IN THAT VILLAGE FOR 6 YEARS. IF IT WASN'T FOR KURAMA-NII, THE OLD MAN, AND THE OTHERS I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD BY NOW AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS WORLD WHERE AM I?!" After he said all that Minato looked shock before becoming sad. He then said, "I know you had a rough life rough life so far and for that I am truly sorry but it was the only way to save the village from the kyuubi. Also who is Kurama?" Minato asked. Naruto responded by saying, "Kurama is the kyuubi and I've known about him for about a year now and it turns out he's pretty cool after you get to know him." After he said that both Minato and Kushina both became shocked that their son knew about the kyuubi and they were even more surprised when they learned it had a name and that it could be nice. "Also I know I asked this before but, what do you mean this world?" Naruto asked curiously.

Both Kushina and Minato snapped out of their shock when he said that and Minato responded by saying, "What I mean is that we are no longer in the world of the elemental countries. We are in a world were gods exist and I am one of them." After he said that Naruto asked, "What kind of god are you then?" Minato responded by saying, "I am Hades god of the underworld and all the riches under the earth. I am also one of the big three." Naruto stood their amazed by what he just said but, was confused by what he said at the end. "What's the big three?" Naruto asked. "The big three are the most powerful of the Greek gods. There is Zeus Lord of the Skies, Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and me, Hades Lord of the Underworld." Minato said. "Also son I am sorry for giving you another burden now that I have brought you here." Minato said sadly. "And what burden would that be?" Naruto asked. "It would be the burden of the great prophecy because it states when a child of the big three turns 16 they will decide the fate of Olympus." Minato explained. "Hey dad, I got a question for ya?" Naruto said. "What would that be son?" Minato asked glad that his son did not hold any ill will towards him. "What is the most serious promise that you can make in this world?" Minato looked at his son curiously before saying, "The most serious thing would be an oath on the River Styx. If you break an oath like that well, let's just say that there are some things worse than death." Naruto then smiled and said, "Then I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze swear on the River Styx that I will never fulfill the prophecy of the big three." Naruto stated calmly before he heard rumbling signifying that the oath had been made. Once again both Minato and Kushina looked shocked at what their son had just said. Minato was the first to snap out of it. "Alright son since you have found a way to get rid of that burden I think it's time to take care of the other so hold still so that I can extract the kyuubi from you and not kill." Minato said as he was readying himself to extract the kyuubi when Naruto yelled, "No I won't let you do it and his name is Kurama. **Almighty Push**." After he said that Minato was repelled backwards until he slammed into the gates hard. As soon as he hit the gates Kushina snapped out of her shock and looked at her son and saw his eyes they were no longer their beautiful ocean blue but a purple with a ripple pattern going around his eyes. "W-what the hell was that?" Minato asked as he got himself out of the gates. "That was the power of the rinnegan and I will not let you take Kurama-Nii away from me." Naruto said. "H-how did you get the rinnegan?" Kushina asked wondering how her son obtained such a legendary dojutsu.

"I believe that we would be able to explain that." A feminine voice said. They all turned to see where they heard the voice originated from and they were amazed by what they saw. They saw a woman with a round face, jade green eyes and pure white hair wearing a kimono as white as her hair and white sandals. Next to her was man whose hair and eyes were as dark as the night sky wearing a pure black battle kimono and black sandals while holding a scythe that was resting on his shoulder. Naruto eyes went wide as he recognized them and said, "K-kami-sama. S-shinigami-sama." They turned their heads to see Naruto and smiled. "Hello Naruto we were wondering where you went when we sensed that you were no longer in our dimension." Kami said. "It's good to see you again Hades." Shinigami said. "Yes it has Shinigami, so what are you doing here in my realm." Minato said. "We came to see Naruto that's why after all he is supposed to change the world." Kami said. "And what do you mean by that?" Kushina asked. "What she meant was that he was supposed to end the cycle of war in our world and usher in an era of peace, but it seems that we are going to have to pick a new champion since I know that the boy would not want to go back to our world with that village after he had just met his parents and would never see them again if he chose to go back." Shinigami said answering Kushina's question. "So Naruto since you won't be coming back with us I will grant you one wish that I will fulfill before you turn seventeen ok." Kami asked. "Ok." Was Naruto's response. "Alright so what is your wish?" Kami asked. Naruto went over to Kami and whispered his wish in to her ear. "Alright it will be done." Kami said. "Thank you Kami-sama. Also weren't you going to explain to my parents how I got my rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah seems I forgot about it so I will explain now." Kami said to Naruto who face faults after she said that. "Ok so after Hades summoned Shinigami over here while he was posing as a mortal we both knew that Naruto was destined to many things to bring peace to the world so we decided to give him a little help by sealing Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha into him while you were sealing the Kurama into him. So when Naruto was 5 during a mob attack he awaken his rinnegan which he gained along with Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Hashirama's Wood Style after Kurama took a bit of their blood and put into Naruto in order to be able to handle both Madara's and Hashirama's chakra's leaked into whenever they saw him getting beaten by the mobs." Kami explained. "Also since Naruto is going to stay here Hades when Naruto turns 13 I will be sending you the other half of Kurama's for Naruto to have and you are now in charge of what happens to Hashirama and Madara when Naruto's time comes." Shinigami said before he was smacked upside the head by Kami. "Way to be such a downer. Alright later Naruto. Oh and Hades you don't have to worry about that pesky law that keeps you from your child because thanks to our influence he will be shielded from the view of the other gods until he decides to reveal himself to the Olympian council and don't worry he will know when the time is right." Kami said before she and Shinigami went back to their world. "So what are we going to do know?" Naruto asked. "Well I say we get to know each other over a nice family dinner and then we discuss what we are going to teach you for the next couple of years." Minato said while tapping his chin and Kushina nodded in agreement. "Awesome!" Is what Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

**AN: Whenever Hades is in his Minato form that is who i shall refer to him as and when he is in Hades form I shall refer to him as Hades**

**I will tell you this the wish he asked kami for relates to the harem also the next chapter will involve a time-skip**

**the harem will go like this for now naruto/thailia/silena/zoe/?/?/?/?**


	2. The Champion in the Council Room

"Human or God Talking"

_'Human__ or God Thinking'_

**"Demon, Titan, Summoning Boss, Angry God talking or Jutsu"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

~**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series or anything else I but in this story**~

**AN: With each chapter I will be posting it first on the site to see how it looks and then I will edit it so that everything seems more spaced out.**

{Time Skip: 10 years}

Cold, dark, and boring. Those are the three words that pop into our hero's head while walking through Hades palace.

Naruto has grown in the last 10 years he has spent with his mother and father. He is now 5 foot 10 with his hair now at waist length with red and black tips. His whisker marks had gotten a bit darker and his eyes are now slitted. He was wearing black jeans and shoes, a red t-shirt and a dark blue leather jacket and 3 swords on him. One on each side and one on the back of his waist **(AN: Like Soi Fon from Bleach)**. All his baby fat had been replaced by pure muscle. His chakra reserves had increased to that of the nanabi and he had perfect control over all of it. He had also come to peace with his dark self in order to gain control of Kurama's chakra and as a bonus by coming to terms with his dark self he could now turn his rinnegan on or off at will. His control over Kurama's chakra increased drastically so that he could now control all nine tails and turn into his biju form with enough concentration but, he mainly keeps it as a last resort for when he needs to use it because when he transforms he releases enough killing intent that if not kept under control and let out full blast it could make a god shit his pants.

His relationship with his parents had become that of what you might picture a regular families to be, with the exception of having 2 moms since Persephone asked him to call her that using the one thing that all men can't resist. The dreaded puppy dog eyes. From his actual mother Kushina he learned various water style ninjutsu, uzumaki kenjutsu stances, and had become an uzumaki seal master in the art of fūinjutsu. From his father he learned some lightning and wind style ninjutsu along with the rasengan and the hirashin and his own special darkness and hellfire style and he gave his son the hellhound summoning scroll he created specifically for him. From Madara he learned all the uchiha fire style ninjutsu, how to use his gunbai fan and scythe, and his families dragon interceptor fighting style. From Hashirama he learned water style, earth style, and wood style ninjutsu and he learned how to channel nature chakra after he signed the hellhound contract and within a month he became their sage. Finally from Kurama he learned some fire style jutsu and he gained the kitsunes summoning contract to which Naruto is their sage and Kurama is the summon boss.

'_This place is so boring.' _Naruto said in his mind with a bored expression on his face as he walks through the halls. "So what are you going to do about it?"Madara replied just as bored as Naruto. _'I don't know? What do think we should do Hashirama-sensei?' _Naruto thought. "I don't know Naruto. I don't think your father has given us any missions to do, so we pretty much have nothing to but train and you do enough of that." Hashirama replied also bored out his mind. _'Kurama?' _Naruto asked. **"Why don't we go see what your father is doing and if he's doing nothing, prank him like theirs no tomorrow."**Kurama said with a grin on his face. As soon as Kurama found out that the man that sealed him was immortal he embraced his kitsune nature and kept on giving Naruto ideas about how to get pack at him for the life he had in Konoha and needless to say Naruto was all for it and since he was immortal Kurama gave him some ideas that would kill man or demigod.

Naruto soon entered the throne room to his father's palace. He was in his hades form and he had a grumpy expression. "Hey dad what's up?" Naruto asked. "Oh nothing, I just have to go to an Olympian council meeting today and you know how much I hate them." Hades stated blandly before he switched to his Minato form. "I think I'll join you on this one." Naruto started. Minato looked at his son and asked, "Are you sure?" Naruto looked up and stared into his father's concerned eyes and said, "Yes I'm sure. I think it's time to reveal myself to the council." Minato sighed and said, "Alright, I'll take you with me." Naruto smiled and asked, "So when do we leave?" Minato smiled and switched into his Hades form and said, "Now." As they sunk into the shadows they didn't notice a small black blur hop into the shadows with them.

* * *

The Olympian Council room was a large circular room with twelve thrones on the opposite side of the door. All eleven thrones were currently occupied. From left to right the thrones were occupied by Hermes God of Travel, Thieves, Roads, Messages, Merchants and Messenger of the Gods, Hephaestus God of the Forge, Blacksmiths, Volcanoes and Fire, Apollo God of Music, Prophecy, Medicine, Poetry, Archery and the Sun, Ares God of War, Poseidon God of the Sea, Storms, Tempests, Weather, Horses and Earthquakes, Zeus God of Honor, Justice, Lightning, The Sky and King of Olympus, Hera Goddess of Family, Home, Family and Queen of the Olympus, Demeter Goddess of Agriculture and Harvest, Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Arts, Crafts, Battle and Reason, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Virginity, Childbirth, and the Moon, Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty, and Dionysus God of Wine, Madness, Theater, and Vegitation.

Suddenly the doors open and all the demigods from Camp Half-Blood walk into the council room. Leading the half-bloods into the council room was a man in a wheelchair with thinning brown hair and a scruffy beard wearing a tweed jacket. Standing next to him was a girl around 12 years old with blonde hair and storm grey eyes wearing and orange t-shirt and jeans and a boy around 19 years old with blond hair and a scar running down the left side of his face wearing a t-shirt similar to the girls albeit a little larger and jeans. "Hello Chiron and demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Welcome to-."

Was what Zeus was saying before the temperature in the room dropped. Shadows from all across the room gathered in between the thrones of Poseidon and Zeus. Suddenly Poseidon's, Ares, Apollo's, Hephaestus's, and Hermes thrones all moved to the left in order for a throne made out of shadows formed and solidified in between Zeus and Poseidon with Hades sitting upon it and Naruto standing in front of it. "Sorry I'm late brother but shadow traveling from my palace in the Underworld to Olympus takes time." Hades said to Zeus. Zeus grunted and said, "Just don't do it again Hades. Now as I was saying, Welcome to Olympus." Zeus then noticed the boy standing in front of Hades throne. "And who is this Hades?" Zeus asked. "That would be my son Zeus." Hades said simply. Zeus got angry at what he said and yelled, **"WHAT?!"** "And if you want to know anything about him you will have to ask him for it yourself." Hades stated with a smiled on his face at how angry he just made his younger brother.

"Boy what is your name?" Zeus demanded. Naruto looked at him with a bored look in his eyes and said, "Isn't it rude to ask someone their name before introducing one's self first." Hades smiled at how angry he was making his brother. Zeus took a breath and said, "Fine I am-." But before he could finish his sentence Naruto interrupted him in a bored tone saying, "I already know who you are so you don't have to say it." Zeus face got red with anger before asking, "Then why did you want me to introduce myself?" Naruto smiled and said, "Just so I could get a chance to annoy you." Zeus's face got even redder with anger while Naruto's tenants were on their backs laughing at how red Zeus's face was getting. "Hahahahahahahahaha." Is what we heard from Ares before he fell off his throne hit his head got up and continued laughing. "The kids got spunk I'll give him that." Is what Ares said after he was able to gain control of his laughing. "So what is your name?" Athena asked while analyzing him with her storm gray eyes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Is what Naruto said introducing himself to everyone.

But before anyone could ask any more questions Naruto suddenly jumped into the air doing a backflip avoiding what would've been a deadly knife and sword strike straight to his back. When he saw who it was that attacked him he saw that it was the two blondes that were standing next to Chiron. "Annabeth, Luke what do you think you're doing?" Chiron asked. Luke looked at Chiron with anger in his eyes and said, "We're getting our revenge for what happened 5 years ago." "5 years. We've been waiting for this opportunity for 5 long years." Is what Annabeth said while staring angrily at Naruto who had a thoughtful look on his face before he smiled and said, "Oh yes I remember know. You're 2 of the remaining 3 from that mission I had 5 years ago. Wow, didn't recognize you guys at all." Luke looked at him and said, "Why?" Naruto looked at him and asked, "Why what?" Luke looked at him and yelled, "Why did you have to kill Thalia! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be a tree right now and she'd be living happily with me and Annabeth!"

Zeus looked at Hades with anger clearly shown on his face. "What does he mean by kill my daughter Hades? It was to my understanding that it was because of hellhounds that she was dying not your son." Hades looked at Zeus and sighed. "It would be best to have everyone who saw it last night there." Hades looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded. Naruto then looked at Annabeth and said, "Hey you." Annabeth froze when he asked her that but, she snapped out of it and asked, "What?" "What's your name?" Naruto asked. Annabeth responded by saying, "My name's Annabeth." "Alright Annabeth do you happen to have a photo of the satyr that was with you that night." Naruto asked. "You mean Grover? Yeah why?" She asked curiously. "So that I can go send someone to bring him hear and so that I don't have to tell the story twice." Annabeth looked at him and sighed, "Fine, but if you hurt him." She let the threat linger before she grabbed a picture from out of her pocket and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took the picture and put in his pocket before he bit his thumb drawing blood and forming hand signs faster than anyone could see except the gods who were amazed at how fast his hands were going except Hades because he already knew his son was fast. After he finished forming the hand signs he slammed his hand down on the ground and as the seal appeared on the ground Naruto said, "**Summoning Jutsu**." After he said that everyone heard a popping sound and smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared a silver 4 tailed fox appeared, it was as tall as a wolf. "Hey Naruto what' up?" The fox asked, everyone was surprised to see a talking fox, the only ones that were not surprised were Hades because he already knew his son could do that and Athena and Artemis. Athena because she was intrigued as to how the fox could talk and Artemis because of how wild and majestic it looked. "Not much Gin shi, I just need you to find someone for me." Naruto explained. "Alright who do you want me to find?" Gin shi asked. Naruto pulled out the picture Annabeth gave to him and pointed at Grover. "His name's Grover and he's a satyr a half-man half-goat. I want you to go find him and bring him here." Naruto said. Gin shi nodded and said, "Alright Naruto I'll be back as fast as I can with him." Gin shi jumped into the air and dived straight down but, before he hit the ground his shadow darkened and turned into a portal for him to go through. After he went through the portal it disappeared as it was never there.

"Boy how did you do that, it was to my understanding that only beings from the elemental nations could do that?" Zeus questioned gaining confused looks form the demi-gods from camp half-blood. "Who's to say I not from there?" Naruto questioned back to Zeus. Zeus looked at Naruto with an angry look on his face. "Then why are you not there boy?" Zeus asked. "Why don't you look into my mind and find out." Naruto said to Zeus who grunted at the response and looked into Naruto's eyes in order to see into his mind and as soon as he did he was welcomed by the sight of Kurama looking down at him. **"Well would you look at that fresh meat it's been a while since I've had something to eat and you're a god too. Well as much as I'd love to eat you you'd still live so I think I'll just blow you up ok." **Is what Kurama said before charging up a Tailed Beast Bomb and shooting it straight into Zeus face not even giving him a chance to talk to the giant fox. And as quickly as Zeus entered Naruto's mind he was gone albeit forcefully but gone none the less. "So you're a jinchūriki. I guess that explains what you're doing here." Zeus said once again gaining confused looks from all the demi-gods who didn't know what he was talking about. "Alright since we are still waiting for Gin shi to come back with the satyr, I'm willing to answer anything anyone else has to say." Naruto said with a bored look on his face. Surprisingly Ares was the first one to ask a question. "Are you willing to fight me after this meeting is over?" Is what Ares asked our blonde hero who answered calmly, "Only if my dad doesn't have any missions for me to do after this is over." Naruto then looked over to his father to see if he had an answer to the hidden question. "No son I don't have anything for you to do after this is over so you basically have the whole day off." Naruto nodded to him, then looked at Ares and said, "Alright Ares I accept your challenge, I will fight you after this meeting is over, but you better have a big arena to fight in because most of my moves are one hit kills to mortal, monster, and demi-god." Ares got and insane grin after Naruto said that. "Alright anyone else got a question." Only one other person had a question to ask. "What are the Elemental Nations and what's a jinchūriki." Is what Annabeth asked and after she asked the Gods, Chiron's, and Naruto's gazes all hardened as if they were hoping that the question she just asked wouldn't have been asked.

"The Elemental Nations are a land that exist in a separate dimension where the gods can travel to but at the costs of being turned into an infant and having all their memories and abilities locked away until their mortal form either dies of natural causes or is kill by someone and a jinchūriki is a being who holds one of the nine biju beings of extraordinary power equal to one of your gods by having it sealed into you at birth and living a cursed life thus living up to the meaning behind the title jinchūriki." Naruto explained. "What does jinchūriki mean then and what do you mean cursed life?" Annabeth becoming more intrigued by what he was saying. "The term jinchūriki means power in human sacrifice because a family must sacrifice a new born child in order for one of the biju to be sealed and they live a cursed life because most jinchūriki are either treated worse than scum, have no friends, and tried to be killed by the people of the village they live in because they think that the jinchūriki are the beasts incarnate and go insane or they are turned into emotionless weapons by their villages power hungry governments." Is what Naruto told her in an emotionless tone that unnerved her to no end. Luke just scoffed at what he said not believing a word and then he said that sent everything straight to tartarus, "How bad could it have been?" Hades eyes widened at what he said. "Shit, he just doomed us all." Was all Hades said before he got up went behind his thrown and curled up into a ball knowing what was going to happen. Zeus looked at his brother and asked, "What do you mean Hades?" But before hades could reply everyone in the room was hit by the combine force of Naruto's, Madara's, Hashirama's, and Kurama's killer intent**(AN: Madara, Hashirama, and Kurama are sending out their killer intent to Naruto who is sending out along with his own. And for how strong it is, think of how much chakra they have so Naruto is sending out 7 tails worth, Kurama is sending out 9 tails worth and for Madara and Hashirama think 3 tails worth for each equaling a total of 22 tails worth of killer intent.)** everyone in the room including the gods were having trouble breathing because they have never felt anything like this before. Some of the weaker half-bloods fainted as soon as the pressure but, no one was having as difficult as Luke did since most of it was directed at him. He was on his knees sweating and panting as if he had been through the most difficult battle he had ever had. When he looked to see Naruto he was surprised to see blood red eyes with black sclera glaring at him. **"It couldn't have been that bad. Is that what you said? Well then why don't I show all of you how hard my life was." **Naruto stated in a demonic voice before he started performing hand signs before ending in horse sign. **"Darkness and Uzumaki Seal Style Collaboration Technique: Memories of the Past." **After those words were spoken the entire council room was encompassed by darkness and the only light coming from a giant seal formula on the ground. Naruto looked at the seal and said, **"Play beatings and mob attacks from when they first started until my departure from the elemental nations." **The seal reacted to his voice and did as he said showing everyone what happened from being ruffed up to being stabbed from to being hit by jutsu they saw everything but the thing that set them over the edge was seeing a 4 year old Naruto being crucified by having his limbs tied up to a wooden cross and kunais put through his hands and feet. Cuts and gashes everywhere across his body along with some burns and to put the icing on the cake the cross was when the cross was lit on fire and they saw Naruto being burned alive, after that they just saw more beatings and when it was over everyone had a horrified look on their face, the only one who didn't have the look was Naruto who lived and Hades who saw it through his sons eyes whenever it happened. When they realized it was over most of the demi-gods lost their lunches right then and there. The only ones who had not lost their lunches were Chiron, the Gods, Annabeth, and Luke who all barely managed to keep it down and Naruto who had lived through it. Naruto looked at Luke and said, **"Now do you understand what I went through?" **Luke could only nod because he was too horrified to speak. "Good." Was all Naruto said as he calmed down.

Just as Naruto was about to say something his nostrils were assaulted by the smell in the air which caused him to gag. "Alright who shitted themselves?" Naruto asked. All the male gods except Apollo and hades raised their hands along with most of the male campers from camp half-blood including Luke. "Alright who pissed themselves?" Was what he asked next. All the goddess's raised their hands along with all the female campers from camp half-blood including Annabeth. "Who did both?" And with that said the only ones to raise their hands were Apollo and Chiron both lowering their heads in shame for being the only ones who did both. "Alright everyone head back to your respective temples to go get a change of clothes and all demigods are allowed to go to the shops and get a change of clothing free of charge. We will meet back here in 30 minutes in order to finish this meeting." Everyone nodded to Zeus agreeing with the order. Zeus then looked at Naruto and said, "You stay right here, you are not allowed to leave until this meeting is adjourned." Zeus then left in a flash of light along with everyone else except Hades who melted into the shadows. The demigods and Chiron all left the council room and went to the shops in order to get new clothes. After everyone left a hole appeared on the floor of the council room and Gin shi soon appeared out of it with Grover hanging on to his neck for dear life. Grover was wearing an orange camp half-blood t-shirt blue jeans and a rasta cap on his head. "Where'd everybody go?" Gin shi asked after he landed and Grover let go of his neck. "They left to all go get a change of clothes after I showed them my past and they all either shitted themselves, pissed themselves, or did both." Was Naruto's response. Gin shi laughed at what he said because seeing a scared shit god was practically unheard of. "Well my jobs done see ya later Naruto." Gin shi said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto then looked at Grover and said, "So you're Grover?" Naruto asked. "Ya and you are….." Grover said. "Naruto son of Hades." Was his response Grover's eyes then went wide as he recognized Naruto's eyes and said, "I-It's y-you t-the m-man f-from t-that n-night." "Yes, yes I am and I will explain what happened that night when everyone gets back in around a half-hour." Was all our half-blooded hero said as the topic was dropped for now. Suddenly there was a flash of pink light and after it dissipated it revealed that Aphrodite had returned wearing a rose colored t-shirt and black jeans. "Well you arrived sooner than expected." Naruto told her. She looked at him with a deadpanned expression and said, "I'm the goddess of beauty what did you expect." "Point taken." Was all Naruto said in response. Aphrodite looked at him and asked, "So what do you want to do until everyone else gets back?" Naruto gave her a fox like grin and pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play so strip poker?" was all he said. Aphrodite looked at him and said, "Sure, why not." They both looked at Grover who was trying to look at them both at the same time while trying to come up with an excuse but couldn't. "All right let's just get this over with." Grover said. Soon all three of them were in a circle playing strip poker. _'This is going to be a long 30 minutes.' _Grover thought.

* * *

{Time Skip: 30 minutes}

When all the gods and demigods along with Chiron reappeared in the council room they were all greeted to the sight of Naruto, Grover, and Aphrodite playing strip poker. To say they were surprised would be an understatement. They saw Grover wearing only a pair of boxer shorts with ram horns on them, Aphrodite wearing a only a pair of pink lacy panties showing off her impressive c-cup breasts for everyone to see with nipples fully erect due to the air going through the council room, but what surprised them the most was the sight of a fully clothed Naruto with both Grover's and Aphrodite's clothes behind him. It seemed as though those three had not noticed everyone else had showed up. Aphrodite looked at Naruto before looking at her cards then back to Naruto. "I'm all in." was what she said. Grover then looked at her then his cards then to Naruto and then back to his cards before saying, "I fold." And put his cards down. Naruto looks directly into Aphrodite's eyes and says, "I'm all in too." Aphrodite smirks and shows her hand. "Straight Flush" She then got to get her clothes but stops when she hears, "Sorry but it's my win with a Royal Flush." Aphrodite whips her head around so fast that if she wasn't a goddess she'd be dead and then looks at his hand and sees that he did have a royal flush. Her face goes red with rage and yells, "DAMN IT." As she rips her panties off her body and throws them onto the pile behind Naruto who smirks getting a good look at her vagina showing that it was a surprisingly light pink color along with light pink hair right above the entrance to it. They then hear a bunch of thuds causing all of them to turn their heads and finally notice that everyone else had arrived and that every male in the room had all been shot back with nosebleeds after seeing Aphrodite's naked form the only ones not affected were Naruto, Grover, and Hades who kept on thinking _'Don't get a nosebleed or else Persephone and Kushina will kill you. Don't get a nosebleed or else Persephone and Kushina will kill you. Don't...'_ and all the females all had blushes on their faces either in amazement of how good she looks or jealousy because they didn't have her body. Aphrodite face then got redder as she realized that she was naked in front of a giant group of people. She then snapped her fingers and all her clothing rematerialized on her body in a flash of light including the panties that had somehow repaired themselves. "I say that they will be back up in around 5 minutes so I say we just wait for them." Naruto said as he looked around and saw the situation they were all in. Everyone simply nodded at what he said.

* * *

{Time Skip: 5 minutes}

Naruto's prediction seemed to be right because after 5 minutes exactly everyone that was affected by Aphrodite's naked body instantly sprang up to their feet except Chiron whose head just went back into its regular position. Zeus looked at Naruto and said, "Alright I knew I was forgetting something, but thanks to that hit to my head I remembered. So tell me how old are you?" "I'm 16 years old." After Naruto said that Zeus eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Quit over reaction ya old man as soon as I got to this dimension I swore on the River Styx to never fulfill the great prophecy so quit getting your panties in a twist and let's continue this meeting." Hades smiled towards his son because he was because he was insulting Zeus and making him red in the face. Hades then said, "I agree with my son Zeus now get your ass over hear so we can continue the meeting." Zeus then looks at hades before calming down and going back to his throne.

After he sat down Naruto looks around the room and sees everyone's here. "Alright now that everyone's here I'll tell you all what happened that night." Naruto said and Hades then gained a confused look before saying, "Son don't you think you should bring her here before you begin." He then gained looks of confusion from everyone except his son who only smirk and said, "Don't need to she's already here and has been here the whole time." Suddenly a black blur appeared before it tackled Naruto who simply stepped back a bit. The thing that tackled him was a pure black fox with electric blue eyes with 3 black tails swishing behind her. Hades and all the other gods were shocked that they couldn't have detected a small fox that had been in the council room the whole time. Hades shook his head and said, "I still don't know how she is able to go around and not be sensed by anyone except for so reason you Naruto." Naruto smirked and said, "That's because you and mom taught me all about stealth, mom more so because she and I are both supreme pranksters and I taught her so that she could help me with my missions and my pranks that's why you can't sense her." Hades eye simply twitch because he was reminded of the multiple pranks that had been pulled on him in the last 10 years. "You wouldn't be saying that if I took away your ramen now would you." Hades said with a smirk he had him now. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Naruto chimed. "Oh and why not?" He said challenging the boy. "Because if you tell both of my mom's your wives where you go and hide in order to read your Icha Icha Paradise books." Naruto said with a smirk after he saw his father's face become paler than usual. "You wouldn't dare." Hades said sweating. Naruto then said what made Hades admit defeat. "Try me." With those words Hades held his hands up in surrender and Naruto nodded at that while everyone else gawked at how a kid had managed to make a god surrender. The fox that had tackled Naruto was now sitting on his shoulder while laughing at Hades in her paw covering her face so that he wouldn't notice and when Naruto saw their faces he simply said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's fury." Then all the male gods nodded at his sage like words while all the goddess simply smiled along with the fox. Naruto then looked at the fox and said, "Are you ready to tell our story Lia-chan" The fox simply nodded before jumping off his shoulder and started to change and when she finished she wore a black t-shirt underneath a ripped army jacket, black leather pants a chain, and some jewelry. She still had 3 black coming out of her tail bone and 2 black fox ears on top of her spiky black haired head.

"I'm ready Naru-kun" Thalia said before she walked up to him and slapped him across the face and as soon as he turned his face to look at her, she pressed her lips up against his shocking him before he started to return the kiss. After they broke away Naruto asked, "What was that for." Thalia smiled and said, "The slap was for seeing Aphrodite naked and the kiss was for not being blown back by giant nosebleeds like every other male in this room except Grover." Hades took offence to that and said, "Hey I didn't get blown back so why are you lumping me in with them." Thalia looked at him with a deadpan expression on her face before saying, "You only didn't get blown back because you kept on thinking that if you did your wives would kill you." Hades head slumped down and defeat while Naruto laughed at him. "Did I ever tell you I love you?" Naruto said to Thalia. Who then looked at him with a blush on her face saying, "Yes, yes you have and I love you too." The two then shared a chaste kiss before turning to look at the shocked faces of the gods and demigods minus Hades. "What, do we have anything on our faces?" Naruto asked while pointing to himself and Thalia. Thalia turned back to Naruto and said, "I think they are just surprised by our little display of affection." Naruto looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Really? That's what they're surprised about? I thought it would've been because you changed from your fox form back to your human form?" Naruto questioned. "T-thalia is-s t-that y-you?" Annabeth asked. Thalia turned to her and smiled. "Yep. It's me Annabeth." As soon as Annabeth heard Thalia say those words she immediately started crying before she tackled her in a death hug. Thalia just returned the hug in order to comfort her as she tries to process the emotions running threw her head. After crying into Thalia for what seemed like hours but in reality was 3 minutes Annabeth asked, "How is this possible Luke and I saw you die before you got turned into a tree?" Thalia looked at her before she raised Annabeth's head in order to look her in the eyes, smiled, then said, "Don't worry Annabeth we'll explain everything real soon." She then looks to Naruto and asked, "Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Was Naruto's response. Thalia then let go of Annabeth before going to stand by Naruto. As soon as Naruto saw Annabeth stand back up and walk over to Chiron. "Alright this is how it all happened..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

**An: hey everyone sorry about not updating for a while. It was mainly due to school hanging out with family and that I get spontaneous writers block. Also I had a poll on my page that is now closed. And now for the big news Annabeth will be in the harem so it is now Naruto/Thalia/Silena/Zoe/Annabeth/?/?/? The flashback explanation will be next chapter but it might take a while. Originally I was going to have it in this chapter but I decided to but in the next one in order to show you I haven't forgotten this story. Also only one person from Naruto's universe is going to join him in the Percy Jackson universe.**

**Translation:**

**Gin Shi = Silver Death**


End file.
